


The Parade

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Hogsmeade's first annual parade.





	The Parade

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 17 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'hats'. Written for day 17 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [Hogsmeade](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/148657/148657_900.jpg). And finally for the prompt of 'parade' at dracoharry100.

Draco adjusted Teddy's hat, sneering when Teddy -- now ten and thinking he's grown up -- tries to shoo Draco away. Imp, Draco thinks fondly. He gets in a bear hug before Teddy is pushing away from him to hang out with a few other kids who also lived in Hogsmeade. One or two he sees are already in Hogwarts; he's sure Teddy's asked them far too many questions. Shaking his head, he wraps his arms around himself, wishing that Harry was with them.

But of course Harry being who he was had volunteered to help out with the parade. Draco, when he'd first heard, had thought helping out meant putting together a float or some busy paperwork stuff; Harry didn't go in for public appearances anymore, after all. It turned out however that George Weasley had volunteered to play Santa for the parade and Harry wanted to be an elf for that float.

Draco flexed his fingers, remembering the cramp he'd gotten from knitting together a hat that would keep Harry warm enough since he'd be wearing a costume. 

The crowd shifted around him, excited, and he leaned forward a little to see what was going on. Starting the parade off was a small display from Madame Pudifoot's -- a set of chairs around a table that displayed a full afternoon tea. He smiled and straightened; George and Harry would be last and they were the only float he wanted to see. He could wait back here for them and in the mean time, keep an eye on Teddy. 

His boys might try his patience sometimes, but he would keep an eye on them.


End file.
